Nothing but Her
by VDStar
Summary: *Spoilers for series 2 episodes 12 and 13.* Robin's thoughts about Marian as he completes that long walk in the Holy Land.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. It belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspects.**

**Nothing but Her**

He does not feel the weight of her in his arms. He does not feel the wind in his hair or the soft sand at his feet. He feels nothing beyond his despair, sees nothing but his memories of her.

The look of wonder in her child's eyes as he, only a child himself showed her a new trick with his bow.

Her eyes glistening with tears after a game of chase led to her tumbling down a hill and scraping her knee as she looked to him for comfort.

Her face flushed with embarrassment as her nurse scolded her for ruining yet another dress, chasing after him as he shuffled his feet guiltily at her side.

Her determined frown as she parried one of his thrusts with her wooden sword as they sparred in the stable yard.

Her eyes lowered and cheeks red right as she stepped back from their first kiss, then narrowing in annoyance as she took in his cocky grin.

Her eyes filled with love as she looked down to where he knelt on one bended knee, asking her the most important question of his life.

Her proud smile as she stood by his side her steady hand clutched in his nervous one while he asked her father for his permission for said hand.

Her eyes filled with disbelief when he told her of his plan to fight with the king in the Holy land.

Her eyes flashing with anger and despair as she threw the beloved betrothal ring at his chest, while yelling that if he left her on this day, he had better never return.

Her broken heart as she watched him lean down to pick up the discarded ring.

* * *

He does not see expanse of sand stretched before him, but he does not notice its beauty. His mind is filled with nothing but her.

Her smile in the woods after he asked the most important question of his life for a second time, and surprisingly, given his unorthodox timing, she accepted.

Her look of pride and concern as she slid into his arms with a smile, preparing to help the helpless.

* * *

He does not feel the strain of trudging through the sand. He does not feel the pain in his arms or legs from carrying another person as he continues down that sandy slope. He only feels the emptiness in his heart and his love for her.

Her smile as she ran to him to share their first kiss since that fateful day when he put glory before his love for her.

The despair, shock, and joy flitting through her face, as she gazed upon him when he pulled the sheet away, contradicting word of his demise.

Her eyes looking at him in anger as he stood before her in all his glory upon his return.

* * *

He does not feel when his feet reach level ground. He does not see his friends, standing before him, tears in their eyes, spades at their feet as they stand before the open grave.

He does not feel the sand beneath his knees as he kneels before the white cloth. He does not feel her weight leave his arms as he places her gently onto it.

He does not hear his gang sighing and taking deep breaths as they try to hold back their tears. He does not see his king look down on him with sadness and regret.

He does not feel her cold lips against his as he leans down for a final kiss.

He does not feel John's comforting hand on his shoulder. He does not hear his king's words of sorrow and support. He does not see the tears on Much's cheeks as his loyal manservant whispers words of prayer.

He does not feel the world around him get colder as night falls. He does not feel the tears that stream down his cheeks, because nothing can make him feel again, nothing but her.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** So in case you guys hadn't noticed, I did leave out the first image Robin had of Marian during that long walk, because unless I am mistaken, that particular look she gave involved Guy, not Robin.

This was just a short piece that's been in a mind for awhile. I just got my roommate to start watching "Robin Hood" and he loves it, so it's made me depressed seeing Robin and Marian's relationship through his eyes, knowing what's going to happen, so this is my response.


End file.
